


Sólo otro juego nocturno

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Romance, Spanish, Translation, porno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simplemente otra noche de sexo común y corriente entre el OT5. Traducción del oneshot de Atama Ga Itai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo otro juego nocturno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just another night’s play](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/973) by Atama Ga Itai. 



Recordando, Sanada se dio cuenta que a pesar de su casi insanamente feliz luminiscencia post-coito, esa había sido una noche normal en la cual habían tenido sexo común y corriente. _Para ellos…_

Como siempre, pensaba Sanada, todo había comenzado con un pequeño movimiento que liberaba una reacción en cadena que resultaba en ropa de cama arrojada descuidadamente por todos lados y cinco cuerpos entusiastamente desnudos brillando por el sudor en medio de la noche.

Esa ocasión había sido culpa de Echizen.

*****

Estaban todos en la cama, alineados, soñolientos y arropados bajo los edredones para cubrirse del frío. Entonces, Echizen, que estaba entre Sanada y Fuji, dijo adormilado: —Ostras. Olvidé beber agua.

Sanada suspiró. Tezuka siguió con los ojos cerrados y se acurrucó más cerca de Atobe, y Echizen rodó encima de Sanada para coger su vaso de agua.

Suave piel y músculo firme se encontraron con suave piel y músculo firme.

—Oh… —dijo Echizen y se congeló, olvidándose del agua.

Sanada suspiró otra vez, pero esa vez fue por una razón completamente diferente. Levantó algunos dedos y acarició la suave franela de los bóxers de Echizen. Dejó que sus ojos viajaran por toda la pálida piel y se clavaran en los tallados músculos del pecho de Echizen.

—¿Oh? —dijo Sanada, y permitió que sus dedos cosquillearan ligeramente hacia arriba por el liso músculo del muslo de Echizen hasta el lugar donde la pierna se une a la cadera.

—Oye, creí que estabas adormilado —dijo Echizen, y levantó un dedo hasta la boca de Sanada, como si lo detuviera.

—Estoy adormilado —susurró Sanada tras los dedos de Echizen, antes de lamer el índice desde la base hasta la punta.

La boca de Echizen se frunció en un suave siseo mamushiesco. La mano de Sanada se movió para rodear la cadera de Echizen directo a su trasero, acunándolo. En un rápido movimiento, Sanada rodó sobre su costado para atrapar a Echizen debajo de él…

… sólo que, cuando Sanada se rodó, simplemente sucedió que empujó a Echizen contra Fuji, quien estaba acostado de lado disfrutando del pequeño espectáculo…

… y de repente, Echizen se encontró que sus caderas estaban apoyadas cómodamente contra la entrepierna de Fuji, y su propio cuerpo atrapado cuidadosamente por el de Sanada.

Sanada apoyó su nariz sobre la de Echizen, sus labios apenas encima de los de él. Se los humedeció, y dijo en voz muy baja (dejando que su aliento bañara la boca de Echizen): —¿Preferirías que me fuera a dormir?

Echizen sintió el aliento de Sanada haciéndole cosquillas sobre la superficie de sus labios, mientras los ángulos fibrosos y lisos del cuerpo de Sanada tocaban el suyo en diferentes y sensibles lugares.

—Ne —dijo Fuji atrás de Echizen—, ¿puedo votar yo también?

Y Echizen sintió una lengua lamer ligeramente su nuca, desde el inicio de su columna vertebral directo hasta la línea donde nacía su cabello.

Liberó un suspiro entrecortado e inconscientemente curvó sus caderas hacia delante. Sanada hizo un ruidito cuando sus erecciones se encontraron y se rozaron una contra otra a través de la delgada tela.

—Dos contra uno —gimoteó Sanada dentro de la boca de Echizen, y entonces prosiguió a presionar suavemente sus labios contra los de él. Absorbió el labio inferior del otro dentro de su boca y lo mordisqueó levemente, mandando fuego por todo su cuerpo y que resultó en otro movimiento inconsciente ejecutado por las caderas de Echizen, pero en esa ocasión fue hacia atrás.

Fuji sintió las caderas de su kouhai contonearse contra él y comenzó a canturrear, un ruidito feliz que resonó desde el fondo de su garganta. Fuji se empujó hacia delante contra el culo tensionado de Echizen, y en ese momento, Tezuka y Atobe dejaron de abrazarse y se voltearon hacia ellos. Los cuatro compañeros de Fuji sabían que en el instante que empezaba a canturrear, su destreza estaba a punto de alcanzar su cúspide, y nadie quería perderse el resultado. Sanada tomó ventaja de que Echizen repentinamente había abierto la boca para jadear y buscó su lengua con la suya propia, y ese desliz de lengua contra lengua mandó energía ardiente por todo el cuerpo de Sanada.

—Echizen… —suspiró, pero entonces sintió unas manos en sus caderas y una boca lamiendo lentamente la parte trasera de su pierna, desde la pantorrilla hasta el hueco de su rodilla—… ¿Atobe?

—Cerca —respondió Tezuka en tono divertido, desde una posición invertida detrás de Sanada. Sanada se volteó a medias para descubrir a un par de abultados bóxers no muy lejos de su boca. Así que, por supuesto, se inclinó sobre ellos, encontrando la abertura en la prenda y buscando en su interior con su lengua. Lo que resultó, por supuesto, en que alguien arrancara bruscamente los propios bóxers de Sanada y los arrojara lejos a algún punto de la recámara. Lo cual tuvo el efecto añadido de que Sanada pudo rozar su propia piel desnuda contra la de Echizen (quien había sido despojado de su ropa interior por Fuji, que luego había usado la tibia y suave franela para provocar a Atobe en un sitio demasiado íntimo).

Y cuando la boca de Tezuka envolvió el miembro de Sanada de manera fuerte, profunda y urgente… y cuando Atobe hubo tenido suficiente de las provocaciones de Fuji y comenzó a deslizar profunda y lentamente un húmedo dedo en el interior del tensai… y cuando las manos lubricadas de Fuji entretejieron su camino sobre, encima y dentro de Echizen con un hábil e intrincado diseño… y cuando fue el turno de las manos de Echizen de darse cuenta que Tezuka era fácilmente accesible y que estaba a la mano… bueno…

… fue cuando Sanada dejó de llevar la cuenta de a quién pertenecía cada miembro.

***  
**

Era una noche normal, pensó Sanada, acostado boca arriba, exhausto y satisfecho entre un confuso enredo de sudorosos brazos y piernas desnudos.

Habían tenido sexo común y corriente.

… Sanada concluyó que era un hombre muy, muy afortunado.

**fin**

**   
**


End file.
